Love is What They Make It
by Selena.t
Summary: Sarah is mourning and it is not pretty, She wants to move on. She wants to give life another chance. However love is so funny in that way. Her heart says two things. Fall in love with the wild blond Goblin King; but it also tells her that she already had true love. Can Sarah find more love in her heart for a the man who turned the world upside down for her?


Love is what They Make it

**Hello everyone. I decided to come back. Really funding help me get a new computer and typing is coming back to me. HA HA,**

**So this an idea I have had for awhile and want to give it a try. **

**First and last time :I of course do not own anything to do with Labyrinth. For if I did, my little nerdy butt would be beyond happy.**

One year and four months does not seem like enough time to mourn. In fact it seems like a short time to just find yourself functioning like a human being after the love of your life dies. Sarah was not sure how her step mother could find it even remotely decent to try and set her up on a date. She hung up the phone and crumbled to the floor. In the first few weeks of her husbands death she tried to keep the tears in and appear strong. However now she was confident in her mess of a life and let the tears flow as free as they came. Sarah needed to find some sort of life soon. she had been in just 'breath and wake up mode' for over a year. Though she was a wreck she was a high functioning wreck. She had her twins to keep going for. And that was enough for her. For right now.

"Mommy?" Sarah let out a gasp from her daughters whisper to her. She opened her eyes to see her daughter staring at her from the kitchen doorway.

"yes baby?" Sarah started to get herself off the floor.

"I was wondering if you were ok." Her little girl came up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh I am fine, I was just talking to your grandma." She ran her fingers through her straight brown hair. "You know how grandma always gets me into a fit when I talk to her." Her daughter looked up at her and looked as if she too was going to cry. "Don't worry grandma does not mean it at all. she loves me very much and wants me to be happy." With some strength she picked up her six year old and began to go in the living room.

"So where is your brother?"

"He is in his room trying to paint." Sarah sat down her girl and sat on the couch.

"Why don't you go and join him and give mommy some time to herself. ok?" With out a fuss her little girl gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed up the stairs.

Sarah was not to sure why her step mothers pestering this time was getting to her. Karen had left her alone about dating till just last month. She was not totally sure that was Karen idea. Sarah was pretty sure that Karen wanted her to get in the dating game more quickly then this. Sarah was sure that her dad calmed her step mother down. Karen has always meant well and rarely did things to that hurt her. Sarah mostly dealt with the dating ideas with just some excuses of the kids schooling events or she was sick. However this last conversation she could not lie out of, so she did what she could and told the truth that she did not want to date.

She was so unsure how to go on.

Her late husband had been her everything. She was damn proud to be his wife. He was tall, even for her. He had the greatest blue eyes. The first time she saw him her breath literally left her lungs. He was just so gorgeous. To top off his handsome looks, his soul was even more beautiful. He was a doctor that took on lots of patients that could not afford healthcare. He also worked for the hospital children's department and was well loved. He would spend time with the kids and bring them dolls and toys. Letting them know he was truly there for them. With all that he still always found time to be with Sarah, and when their twins arrived he found time to be with them as well. Sarah, Sadie, and Saxon felt like they were precious to him. That is how her husband was. A great man who gave himself up to help others at any cost.

She gathered herself off the couch and headed to her bathroom. She turned on all the lights and looked at herself. Really looked at herself. Her hair was dry and was in a desperate need of a cut. Her skin looked old. there were bags under her eyes, she was sure those bags had given birth to other bags to top it off. She was also pretty sure she was wearing the same shirt for over four days. And she was also very sure that sweat pants would never be in style.

"Face it Sarah you are a wreck and need help. It is time to at least move forward with my life." She leaned back and looked out her bathroom door to her night stand. She could see the leather red book propped open and inviting her. She needed to talk to him, it had been a few months. He helped her with the parts of wanting to kill herself after her husband died. She needed to get her life back on a track she could be proud of. Not for a man, not for her parents, but for herself and her two wonderful children. Splashing some water on her face she inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.

"Hoggle I need you."


End file.
